A Different Note
by beamingatyou
Summary: What would've happened if the Death Note had fallen into the hands of Light Yagami's younger sister?


_In case the summary wasn't a clear indicator, this story will center on a minor character who we've never really gotten to know. I will try not to mooch off of the main plot too much, and add things that will truly make this story more than just an underdeveloped 'what if'. Please let me know what you think of the idea and my writing in general! I encourage harsh critique, so I'll know if it's even worth expanding upon._

---

Sayu Yagami very much wished, for a moment, as she wallowed in her boredom, for something exciting to happen. Life had become very boring, as of late. The only notable thing that had happened recently was the attaining of perfecttest scores by her brother, Light. It wasn't like that was anything new, anyways. However, it wasn't as if she were jealous of him or anything. Heaven knows the girl admired and supported him completely. It was just that sometimes, such as right now while seated in such a boring lecture, she hoped for something more.

Her eyes flashed suddenly as she caught something out of the corner of her eye. She turned her head just in time to see something drop onto the grass outside the classroom. 'Where in the world could that have fallen from?', she wondered silently, scribbling down some quick notes as the teacher finished his lecture. The bell rang abruptly, and everyone quickly filtered out of the room.

A few moments later Sayu exited the school, the falling object still on her mind. It seemed that the girl's interest had been piqued by the thing. She rounded the corner of the building until she arrived just outside her classroom's window. She caught sight of it immediantly, and went over to pick it up. 'Death note' was scrawled onto the front in english. After quickly leafing through it's pages, she decided that the thing would be worth checking out later. She tucked it into her backpack and headed home.

Later that evening, at the Yagami house, dinner had just been finished and everyone had settled into their normal routine. Mrs. Yagami had started on the evening's dishes while Mr. Yagami had settled into his chair with the newspaper. Light, of course, had went up to his bedroom to study. Sayu would have normally been struggling on her homework at this time or watching the newest episode of her favorite drama, yet she now had something different to occupy her.

She padded up to her room quietly and shut the door. Flipping on the light switch, she plopped down onto her bed with the notebook in hand. Curiously, she opened it up to the first page to find a set of rules. She had been doing well in english class lately, and was able to understand most of the words.

'The human whose name is written in this note shall.. die?' she read to herself, shaking her head while doing so. 'Yeah, ok. That makes perfect sense.' She rolled her eyes and threw the thing on to her dresser. There wasn't any use in wasting her time on practical jokes; she had homework to finish. She went through the usual routine of staring at the first problem for five minutes, then scrambling over to light for assistance. it sometimes crossed her mind that this really wasn't helping her learn anything, but whatever. She was a teenager. As long as it gets finished, who cares?

The notebook completely forgotten, life went on as usual for Sayu. That is, until two weeks later.

"Sayu! Remember; homework first, then television!" Mrs. Yagami shouted up at her daughter, who rolled her eyes in return. It was always the same routine. She always ended up finishing it one way or another. She padded into her bedroom, shutting the door quietly behind her. She flipped on the light switch and froze.

A creature unlike anything she'd ever seen appeared before her, it's teeth sharp and gleaming. the things eyes were bulging disgustingly out of their sockets, their color a sickly yellow. It's long, spidery limbs allowed it to tower over the poor girl in question, looming over her menacingly. It really could have been the most terrifying thing she'd ever laid her eyes on.

She screamed.

"Woah, whoa! Calm down, will you?!" the creature yelled, gesturing with it's hands in a way that was meant to quiet her. It did, however unintentionally. A monster holding out it's claws at you would certainly prove to shut you up. She covered a hand over her mouth, her eyes wide in fear.

"I am Ryuk. You seem to have picked up my notebook." he stated, grinning. Her expression switched into that of confusion before finally registering understanding.

"Wait, you mean that 'death note' thing?" she asked uncertainly, her voice shaking. Ryuk nodded, his gaze darting around the room questionably.

"Where is it, anyways? Have you been having fun?" he asked, his eyes gleaming mischievously. She shook her head in disbelief, cautiously stepping over to her dresser and retrieving the notebook.

"H-here it is. I haven't t-touched it since I've found it. Please don't kill me." she asked, her voice choking up at the end. Ryuk let out a chuckle.

"Kill you? now why in the world would I do that? No, no. the notebook belongs to you, now." he said, with a grin for good measure. She opened her mouth to question him when there was a sudden pounding on her door.

"Sayu, are you in there? Are you all right? I heard you scream! Open up!" It was her brother, Light. Sayu remained frozen as he continued to knock, her gaze darting from Ryuk to the door. Finally, he pushed the door open, his eyes wide in worry. Sayu stood in the middle of the room, looking like a deer caught in headlights. Ryuk floated behind her, thoroughly enjoying himself.

"Why didn't you answer me? are you ok?" he asked, looking angry now. Sayu struggled to compose herself.

"I-I'm fine. I just.. stubbed my toe." she stuttered. Light let out a sigh of relief, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Be careful next time. You really had me worried." he said, and left to return to his studies. Sayu slowly turned to face ryuk. She had a bad feeling about all of this.

"Why couldn't he see you?" she asked, thoroughly disturbed. He shook his head,

"Only individuals who've touched the notebook can see me." He informed her. She placed both hands over her eyes and fell onto her bed.

"This can't be real. I'm dreaming. When I uncover my eyes, I'll be awake. I'll count to three. One. Two. Three!" When she removed her hands Ryuk loomed even closer than ever.  
"Ah, man. No. No. No. No. No." she moaned, beating her fist into her pillow with each utter of denial. The creature chuckled un-sympathetically. After a moment of thorough pillow pummeling, she glanced up apprehensively.

"Why are you giving this to me, of all people?" she asked, gesturing to the notebook lying a few feet away from her. He laughed.

"Don't be so vain, silly girl. I didn't choose you specifically. You just happened to pick it up." he said, his tone mocking.

"So, this thing can seriously kill people? You're really going to let a little girl keep this?" she asked skeptically. He nodded at her, and she felt a lump forming in her throat.

"As I've told you before, it isn't mine anymore. Knock yourself out." He yawned, his boredom clearing showing and obviously exaggerated. "So, what are you going to do with it?" he asked casually. Her eyes widened as she recognized the full reality of the situation. She owned a notebook with the ability to kill people by doing something as simple as writing a name. She felt sick to her stomach.

"I.. I don't know. What should I do?" she asked, honestly not being able to think of a good use for the thing. Ryuk froze. It was obvious that he hadn't expected her to ask that question. However, in a few seconds he was able to fully compose himself and put together an answer.

"Whatever you want, girlie. Isn't there anyone you can think of that would be better off dead?" he questioned offhandedly. The girl's face displayed an outward display of shock at the notion of killing anyone. It then changed into one of understanding and deep thought. Ryuk smiled inwardly at his good luck. What a truly innocent human she was. This was going to be interesting.


End file.
